


Sleepy Whispers

by Zari_x_Charlie (SuperSanversShipper)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, I've never written fluff before so i wouldnt know, Tumblr request, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSanversShipper/pseuds/Zari_x_Charlie
Summary: Charlie walked to Zari’s quarters, a route that, though she’d never admit it, she knew by heart. The hacker didn’t move, aside from breathing and occasionally snuggling deeper into Charlie’s arms.





	Sleepy Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> for the anonymous tumblr prompt: Zarlie accidental cuddling

“Is she gonna be alright?” Charlie asked, eyes fixed on Zari’s prone form.

“Yeah,” Sara answered, “but she’s been sedated. She needs the rest. It might be a while before she’s on her feet again.”

Charlie frowned at the unconscious hacker. 

“Captain Lance,” Gideon said, “Mr. Constantine and Mr. Rory have both been injured. Dr. Palmer and Dr. Heywood are bringing them in.”

“Shit,” the captain cursed, “Charlie, get Zari to her quarters, we’re gonna need space in the medbay. Gideon, put me through to the others.”

“Right,” Charlie said, as the captain walked away, barking orders to Ray and Nate.

She went up to Zari’s chair and gently pulled Gideon’s medical bracelet away from her wrist. The hacker stirred. Charlie froze, trying not to wake her up. Zari rolled onto her side, facing Charlie, and slipped back into sleep.

Charlie let out a breath of relief. The shapeshifter slipped her arms under Zari’s back and knees, picking her up bridal-style. The hacker just mumbled something that sounded like donuts in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s.

Charlie felt her blood rush to her face and she was grateful, not for the first time, that it wouldn’t show very obviously in this form.

Charlie walked to Zari’s quarters, a route that, though she’d never admit it, she knew by heart. The hacker didn’t move, aside from breathing and occasionally snuggling deeper into Charlie’s arms.

Charlie couldn’t help enjoying the rare time with Zari that wasn’t spent fighting either with or against each other. She didn’t entirely hate the times they spent at each others throats, simply because of the tension that swirled between them, but she had to admit, she much preferred the times when she’d slip into Zari’s room to be her player two.

She took a right down a metallic hallway, steel-tipped boots clanging quietly on the floor.

They had less to argue about now than they did when they had first met. Zari had understood easily that not every magical creature was a monster, and Charlie always knew that some of them could be monsters. That, however, didn’t stop them from fighting about the best way to approach a situation or monster, about whether humans were or weren’t to blame for what the monsters did, or even over donuts and cereal.

The door to Zari’s quarters slid open when she approached them, and Charlie was greeted by a waft of warm air as she stepped in. Zari’s room was a mess, and smelled of a strange mix between iron and cinnamon that Charlie never understood. She stepped over a copy of Mortal Kombat on her way to the bed, before putting the woman in her arms down.

Zari frowned in her sleep, clutching tighter to Charlie’s arm. Charlie’s heart beat sped up confusingly, as butterflies took residence in her stomach.

Charlie tried to gently extricate herself from Zari’s hold, but the hacker let out an annoyed whine.

“Zari,” she tried, using her free arm to shake her shoulder, “can you please let go?”

The hacker grumbled sleepily, curling around Charlie’s arm and refusing to wake up, “No. You stay.”

Charlie frowned, considering her options. She could stay and potentially freak Zari out when she woke up, or she could leave and risk waking Zari up.

“ _Captain Lance did say she needed the rest…_ ,” Charlie considered.

“Fine,” she sighed, getting on the bed and laying down at Zari’s back, “I’ll stay for a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this... lemme know what you think!
> 
> Yell at me on my tumblr: @zarixcharlie


End file.
